


boundaries (pl.n.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Im actually kinda proud of this, am I ashamed, maybe I should try something different tomorrow tho, nope - Freeform, partially inspired by agentcalliope, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Another look at the progression of their friendship.





	boundaries (pl.n.)

The first boundary they stepped over was the catching of each other’s eyes at a particularly brutish comment of Jack’s.  
(Daniel couldn't help thinking how beautiful they were.) 

The next one was an offer of coffee, or would you rather have tea? Tea would be lovely, thank you.  
(Peggy would remember that small act of kindness for a long time to come.)

Another step was made when they Peggy rested a hand on his shoulder to comfort in the communal grief of losing Krzeminski.  
(Daniel smiled inside at that.)

They got even closer on a graveyard shift, manning the phones that never rang and sharing the personal over disorganised files.  
(It was the first time that Peggy had felt she had a real friend at the SSR.)

It all went to hell when he had her the other side of the interrogation table and she would not crack.  
His attempt to start picking up the pieces of their relationship and try to shape it into something better fell flat, too.  
(What Daniel didn't see was Peggy's smile, holding the seeds of something new.)

The first step forward again was the same step as the one into the LA office, where Daniel spun around with a deer in the headlights look on his face.  
(Peggy smiled inside at that.)

When she discovered the ring, it blew away all semblance of a purely professional relationship. And when Daniel had to bring her crashing through Violet’s door at midnight to get patched up he knew there was no going back.  
(He couldn't be more right.)

Then that thing in the van happened.  
(That was such a mess, they agreed later.)

Peggy realises the minute she baulks at his crutch on the ground, that she can’t lose him again.  
(Though perhaps her heart had known before that.) 

And finally the last boundary comes crashing down when Daniel’s backside hit the chair in small office at the unassuming Auerbach Theatrical Agency, a place so incongruent to the momentous occasion that had just taken place.  
(They both were smiling inside then.)


End file.
